The conduit rings always twice
by Saciel
Summary: AU, lime, humor. The boys are actors, but that's only for the background. It's an answer to Julias water shortage task. Please note that english isn't my native language, I'm just training my translation skills. There SHOULD be no mistakes, but if there a


Title: The conduit rings always twice...

Author: Saciel

Rating: PG-16

Label: AU, challenge, lime, humor

Pairings: 2x1 4+4 Groupies +5, 5?

Disclaimer: These nice characters aren't mine! They are owned by Banzai, Bandai and I don't exactly know whom, but they aren't mine and I make no demands on them.

Comment: Answer to the water shortage-challenge of Julia. The Gundam-Boys are actors in here, but it isn't THAT important for the story. Also, this is my first and yet only Gundam Wing fiction, so it may be that I'm not quite used with the characters and if you find bad mistakes please tell me! (Other C&C is adored, too ;))

* * *

"Wow! Look! A real kangaroo!" shouted Duo staring with amazement at the lolloping marsupial. 

"We are in Australia, of course there are many kangaroos out there" annotated Quatre smiling.

"But I never saw one that close!"

"Not even in the zoo?"

"Never!" Duo squeezed his nose again at the pane of the jeep.

It was incredibly hot, they were on their way to Sydney to shoot new episodes of their soap opera "Who is Gundam?".

Nobody had suspected the journey to be as stressful as it was and the continual shrieking of Duo raped their nerves in such a way that even Heero and Wufei faced the border of their composure. Heero decided to concentrate himself on glaring a hole into the seat of their chauffeur during Wufei, who sat a bank more behind, between Quatre and Trowa whispering something like "Injustice" and folded his arms.

On their way they were constrained to listen often to exclamations like "A wombat!" or "Wallabies!" or similar. Heero asked himself silently when Duo acquired this substantial knowledge about the Australian animal species.

They arrived after endless seeming 2 ½ hours, thank God, finally the hotel.

But it seemed too good to be fine, as always the situation wasn't that way as it should be- this meant in this case that their arriving wasn't kept secret- as it should be.

In front of the hotel was a huge crowd of photographers, reporters and …… groupies.

With hided faces and double quick tried the five headed group and their bodyguards to enter the hotel as fast as possible- although one groupie was able to throw a blue thong of the Bisscour mark (extra expensive with real pearls) right into the face of the handsome Chinese called Wufei.

At last they managed to enter the hotel after avoiding deep flying breast holders and thongs and entered the foyer safely.

There they were greeted by the reception clerk who seemed to be a little nervous. During the pages brought their luggage to their rooms he explicated "Because we are a little overbooked your agency booked twin rooms and they are shared as following:"

He took a deep breath "Heero Yuy and Duo Maxwell share room 666, Quatre Raberba Winner and Trowa Barton room 668 and Chang Wufei and one of the Bodyguards share room 671" He also read which bodyguards shared the rooms 667, 670 and 672- as near to their charges as possible.

During Wufeis eyes reflected suddenly an unknown kind of contentment, which didn't show in the rest of his face, Heero grumbled quietly. Why did HE have to share a room with this waterfall of a chatterbox?

"Hey, Hee-Chan, isn't this great? We share rooms!"

Wonderful. "Hn."

"Well, I can't expect a real answer from you, can I? Now hurry, we have our first takes today evening and I just wanna shower and sleep a little, won't you too?"

"Err…" Interrupted the reception clerk when Duo was almost upstairs "There is some point more I have to tell you.." Without looking Heero grabbed Duos wrist to stop him- for Duo it was like a electric shock and he stood still when Heero released him. He just said nothing, so Quatre decided to ask: "So… what is it?"

"Well… we have something… like… well, a water shortage, that happens sometimes in Australia so… I have to plead you to only shower… err… in pairs and only once a day, thanks."

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaat!" Exclaimed Duo surprised, not without any dirty thoughts That's just great.

Wufei mumbled again something like "Injustice" and the blonde bodyguard on his side handed him inconspicuously a handkerchief which he accepted in the same way.

Trowa throwed a look at Quatre which the reception clerk ignored in a gallant way.

"Is that all?" Asked Quatre friendly as always but seemed to be in some kind of a hurry.

"Yes, this was all" Said the reception clerk and left the boys alone.

After an half hour all boys where in their rooms.

* * *

Duo stowed his stuff away in the simple move of emptying his suit case on his bed during Heero tried seriously to put his clothes away in an orderly way. 

When Duo took off his t-shirt to show his slender body, Heero had no other choice than looking at him and he had the strange feeling to blush- although he didn't, of course.

"Duo!" Asked he irritated and even with a tip of confusion in his voice.

"Yeah?" He looked at the dark brown haired boy in front "What is it?"

"You undress."

"Oh! You got me! 100 points for the candidate!" Grinned the braided one to Heero, who was, according to his fans, one of the most popular and most handsome Japanese actors who ever played in a soap opera.

"Why?"

"Because, when we shower together you will see me naked one way or the other and I'm not that shy, or are you? So I can undress even now or do you have a problem with it?"

"Hmpf." Heero silently seethed – as it wasn't worse enough that Duo was getting on his nerves all their travel to the hotel, no, it was also damn hot and dusty and he felt like an old dirt bag and now he should shower with DUO!

Facing this rape of his privacy it felt stomach-churning.

Although… if I think about it…

When Heero thought about this possibility, Duo stood with his back to him and took off his Jeans to show his black satin boxershorts.

Although…. if I think about it… Duo didn't look bad… What am I thinking? .

He shook his head "No."

"What?" Asked Duo confused.

"No."

"You won't shower?"

"Hmpf."

"Do you want to stay all this dusty and dirty? You look like you danced with wolves in the mud." Duo didn't look quite better, but the question was to silly for Heero to answer.

Duo laid his head to one side, than the other Wait, I'll get you, my friend. A diabolical smile appeared on his face.

"Are you afraid? Or ashamed?" Asked he in a provocative way. For this question he earned one of Heeros patented Glares of Death tm.

"Ahhh, look there you are uptight!"

"Omae o korosu" Fizzed Heero, but Duo didn't care- he knew this saying which meant something like "I'll kill you" good enough and because it never led to any consequences he just shrugged and turned around to the door of the bathroom and opened it.

Heero looked after him and followed, but Duo wasn't aware of this so when he turned around again in the bathroom he crashed into the slightly taller boy. "Huh? Do you want to shower know?" Heero looked aside Why do I can't see into his eyes? There is no apparent reason… shame is only an unimportant irritation of conscience…

Heero simply shut the door and took of his tanktop.

Duo was now fully naked, he put his shower gel and shampoo at the designated hole in the wall and released his braid. The knee long, hazelnut-brown curls fall over his shoulders and down his back, they reflected golden in the neon light. Heero couldn't resist to watch him, but when Duo looked at him, he turned his gaze away.

"Come over here" Ordered Duo laughing, but Heero didn't responded, just took the rest of his clothes off. Where is my problem? As long nobody takes a picture it shouldn't be a problem… Now empowered in his will entered Heero the shower cabin, just when he shut the shower curtain came from the room beneath a very loud "Uuuuuuuhm!"

Duo and Heero looked shocked at each other, the smaller one blushed and swallowed.

Heero just attended a new Death Glare tm at him "Don't get _any_ stupid thought, no pace closer, clear?".

I knew that Quatre and Trowa are a couple… but that they do it yet… Thought Duo and looked sadly at Heero who stood with his back to him. He sighed soundless and grabbed the coco-shower-gel he favoured. Again pieced a shout full of relish through the wall and even drowned the rushing water.

Heero, cleaning himself, was forced to be _very_ interested in the tiles of the cabin… but when he thought of Duo…naked, his full, lovely hair and his wonderful, beautiful violet eyes…

NO! I'm not gay, I'm beneath Wufei the only straight guy here, or even… well, I'm not interested in _any_ kind of human being, and even if I was, it wouldn't be _Duo_!

But his body didn't even thought about reacting to his trial to convince himself and preferred following natural needs. So, the blue eyed couldn't avoid a warm shiver flowing through his back and concentrating to a burning heat between his loins.

Duo wrapped an arm around Heeros shoulders and dropped some coco-gel on them. "Maybe… we should try something like that, too, Hee-Chan?"

Before Duo knew what happened to him he felt Heeros elbow in his stomach and was pressed against the cabin wall. "Didn't I say: No pace closer?"

Duo nodded in a donnishly "Yes, you said it. Hee-Chan… calm down! It was just a joke, okay!" Well, it would have been to good if it wasn't…

"Don't call me that!" Grumbled the boy with the ice blue eyes angrily.

The water rushed on, blazed a trail through Duos long hair, above his neck, chest and waist and…

Heero just realised that he followed the way of the water drops.

Duo was erected!

And he too… as reluctantly he admitted it, Duo was very attractive.

He swallowed when he looked up to watch into a pair of violet eyes which blinked whimsical and he only swallowed again when Duo put a hand in his neck and accroached him.

He didn't resist, he couldn't resist, he didn't _want_ to resist.

Suddenly he felt the soft lips of the long haired on his own. A warm shiver again… through his whole body. Following an inner impulse he wrapped his arms around Duo and pulled him closer. Duos hands stroke the shower gel from the shoulders of the other boy about his breast and his upper arms.

Heero made a sound which listened fishy like purring. Duo looked into his eyes and grinned "What was that? The your inner tiger?"

The most popular actor of Japan blushed "Don't tease me!" Growled he not really convincing. Therefore he earned a kiss "No chance- I've hooked ya and ya don't even struggle!"

"Maybe I just need some air?"

"I don't think so!" Duo stroke above Heeros back, who began to hesitantly nibble on Duos neck. In this moment nobody wasted a thought on closing the water tap.

A short time after there came strange sounds out of room 666, too.

* * *

Meanwhile in room 668: 

Quatre sat together with Trowa on the sofa, Trowa held Quatre tightly in his arms.

"Do you hear that?" asked Quatre, Trowa only nodded.

"What do you think… how long this will take?"

Trowa just shrugged. Now there where noise and quiet screams from _both_ sides…

"Trowa?"

"Hm?"

"We didn't do something like that, ever, right?" said the blonde Arabian and it sounded as there should be following something.

"No."  
"… Should we?"

Trowa didn't answer that, instead he stretched himself over the sofa and pulled Quatre on him to kiss him…

* * *

Some hours, much moaning, several screams and a _huge_ amount of water later: 

Duo, wearing his black priest-like dress, came together with Heero out of their shared room- both looked soaked through and so they were somehow able to look recreated and complete messed-up at the same time.

Short while after joined Quatre and Trowa, they looked at Duo and Heero but Quatre detected at first that Duo held inconspicuously Heeros hand.

The young arabian smiled knowing "So, you were the roisterers?" asked he Duo quietly.

The now again braided one looked surprised "Well… you started first." mumbled he and blinked.

Quatre looked at him irritated and after short thinking he said "No… no, you were it all the time, weren't you?"

"We started later!"

"Do you always talk about such things in the _meadow_?" Asked suddenly a young woman with two blonde braids.  
Trowa blushed already intensively and this question underlined it some more.

"Sally!" Exclaimed the four actors, or three actors and one 'Hn.', they looked at their manager- they weren't aware of her attendance before.

"We are late, so hurry up! And where the hell is Chang?"

Duo walked decidedly over to the door of room 671 and knocked.

"Injustice!" Was heard from a voice noticeable from Wufei, just after he opened the door and quit the room. His hair was an image of chaos, fell into his face and over his shoulders.

He was followed by the bodyguard with whom he shared his room.

Sally looked a little more than surprised "Milliardo is here, too?"

"Milliardo?" asked Duo, not knowing where to put this name.

Heero prodded his elbow in Duos ribs and whispered "The son of our producer, stupid!"

Sally nodded "And where is the bodyguard?"

"I _am_ the bodyguard" Said the tall, blond man and took off his sunglasses.

"Wait, didn't you wrote these strange letters which..mmpf!" Duo held Quatres mouth and pushed him back to Trowa "Who cares? We have to take some shuts!" he privily pointed to the bodyguard's button panel which wasn't correctly buttoned. Quatre needed a moment to realize what Duo meant, but then he nodded "Yes… right… we, well, have to hurry!"

Both had to run after their friends who were just gone.

Sally lifted an eyebrow and watched Milliardo and Wufei "You two had a twosome shower, too, huh?"

End.


End file.
